


The Trusted Sort

by Miss M (missm)



Category: Keeping Up Appearances
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/pseuds/Miss%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip spreads quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trusted Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AylaPascal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/gifts).



"Oh my," Daisy said, hanging up the phone. "Who d'you think just called?"

Rose, who just entered the room, stopped dead. "Mr Winterbottom? Oh, finally! But Daise --" She frowned. "Why didn't you let me talk to him? I know I said I never wanted to see Mr Winterbottom again, but when he _calls_..."

"It wasn't Mr Winterbottom!" Daisy fell onto the sofa, grabbing a fistful of Onslow's arm and shaking it enthusiastically. "It was our Violet! And you won't believe what she said..."

The dog, let inside due to stormy weather, perked up from where it was resting on top of Onslow's generous stomach as Daisy proceeded to share the news. When she was done, silence descended upon the room for a moment as everyone contemplated what had happened. Then Rose sighed deeply. "I think it's romantic."

"But poor Hyacinth," said Daisy, worried. "What's she going to do?"

"I say it's a good thing," Onslow grunted from under the dog, reaching out for another can of beer. "Poor chap's been through enough already."

The dog gave a bark of approval.

*

"Darling, guess what!"

The Vicar, being a modern man in most respects, had been quite pleased to hear the news -- that is, pleased for Mr Bucket, whom he had always liked and also felt rather sorry for. Besides, the Vicar had no wish to condemn anyone for loving his neighbour, especially not in cases where it was clear that some neighbours were less lovable than others.

"I know, dear," he said when his wife opened her mouth to continue. "If it's the news about the Buckets, at any rate. I've heard it from at least five different parishioners today."

"Oh, you're no fun," she complained, but smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I think this has caused quite a stir, don't you?"

"Quite," the Vicar agreed.

"It's terribly surprising, isn't it? I don't think anyone would have expected that from him. So..." She dropped her voice playfully. "Does this mean I have to worry about the male parishioners, too?"

His smile was just a little bit strained.

*

"I think most people know already," said Richard as he and Emmet were making dinner that evening. "I ran into the milkman on my way back home from the shop, and he kept grinning at me. Gave me the thumbs up, even."

Emmet laughed. "And do you mind?"

Richard didn't: moving out in the middle of the night hadn't been much fun (Hyacinth had insisted it happen at a time when there were fewer potential witnesses about), and pretending to live with Hyacinth still -- to the extent that he had to drive her into town twice a week for errands -- was tiresome, but it was all worth it. And yet, he was relieved that word seemed to have got around nonetheless; he'd had enough of sneaking around.

"No," he said, feeling joyous -- it seemed to him that he would never tire of hearing his friend's laughter, and he put down the knife he was holding so that he could seize Emmet by the shoulders and kiss him wildly against the fridge, just because he could.

Later, when the dinner preparations had been resumed, Richard's thoughts went back to the grinning milkman. "I wonder how they all found out so soon," he said thoughtfully as he cut up the vegetables. "Hyacinth forbade me to talk about it, after all."

"Yes, but she didn't forbid _me_ anything," said Emmet, smiling when Richard turned to look at him. "In fact, she hasn't said a word to me after you told her you were leaving. Better yet -- not sung a tone!"

Shuddering, he added, "And if Liz and I decide to have a chat with Hyacinth's sister Violet when we run into her in town..." Here he paused, innocently. "Well, she does have a Mercedes, sauna and room for a pony, so you know she's of the sort that can be _trusted_."


End file.
